The invention relates to a gas barrier layer for metallic and nonmetallic materials and to a method for the production of such a gas barrier layer.
For metallic dies, a pore-free electroplated coating of copper, zinc or nickel is sometimes used as gas barrier for hydrogen or tritium. For reliable protection, however, layers greater than 100 um thick made of these metals are not sufficient because the gases are rather readily mobile in the metal structures at temperatures as low as 100.degree. C.
From DE-OS No. 21 46 346 it is known to provide a layer of aluminum or aluminum alloy as a hydrogen diffusion barrier for nuclear reactor fuel rods between the nuclear fuel and the tubular envelope. The melting point of the alloy should, if possible, be substantially higher than the nuclear fuel operating temperature. The function of the layer of aluminum or aluminum alloy is to achieve, at absolute mechanical stability (particularly in the cold state), a satisfactory hydrogen diffusion barrier for the entire useful life of the fuel rods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a barrier layer for gases, particularly hydrogen and its isotopes, on surfaces of shaped parts and components made of metallic materials and of nonmetallic materials with an electroconductive surface, which is impermeable and firmly adheres to the materials and which prevents any escape of gases from the materials or penetration into them.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barrier layer for gases which is effective at elevated service or operating temperatures.